


I'm in Love with the Snake of You

by Nagas4All



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Did I tag this right?, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Naga, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Oral Vore, Same size vore, Slow Burn, Soft Vore, Vore, Will-they-won't-they, eventually, no editing, safe vore, they will I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagas4All/pseuds/Nagas4All
Summary: Being a naga in a city that's still mostly human can be rough, which is why Prompto never expected to meet an overly friendly drunk who not only isn't scared of him but actually wants to get closer. Much, much closer.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I hate the title too, but it was the best I could come up with on short notice and it sorta stuck. Sorry for anyone looking for a quick bite, this is a little bit slow burn vore.

The clubs downtown were the best. In the dark with the music pounding and the bodies pressed in tight, no one bothered to check what species you were. Not until you tried to invite them to leave with you, which Prompto had never been brave enough to do. Having that brief escape from a world that judged everyone at a glance was worth a bruised tail. Still, it would be nice if stilettos went out of fashion for good. At least the last girl to accidentally stab him had tried to put a hair tie on the end of his tail to make it better. It was on his wrist now.

He was at the bar getting a fresh bottle of water when someone sat down next to him and draped an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, can I get another Duscaen Sunset? And another for my friend.”

“Uh, thanks, but I think you've got the wrong person.”

The stranger looked over at him and smiled. He looked vaguely familiar, but dark and handsome wasn't exactly rare. Height was impossible to gauge when he was halfway draped on Prompto. “I don't have a right person. That's part of the fun, isn't it? Meeting new people?”

“Yeah, sure.” What harm could it do to stay and chat with the guy? “I'm Prompto.”

“Hi Prompto. I'd tell you my name but I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about thinking. That's how it works, right?”

“How what works?”

The guy waved his free hand around. “This place. Places like this. You don't have to think about life and stuff. That's why I'm here, I'm sick of thinking. And I'm sick of people who know me. But you don't, do you?”

“Not a clue.”

“Good, if you did I'd have to leave, and I don't want to. I want to stay here and talk to you.”

“Alright. What do you want to talk about?”

“I don't know. You start.”

“Okay, uhh…” At least Prompto was good at rambling, not something he would consider a talent, but it did come in handy from time to time. “Do you like dogs?”

“Yeah, but cats are better. I always wanted a cat. Do you have a cat?”

“Nope, but sometimes the one that lives down the street comes over to visit.” Prompto chattered on effortlessly. One of the best things about talking to random strangers who were already buzzed was that you practically couldn't screw up, and if you did they wouldn't care.

At some point their drinks arrived, but Prompto’s new friend was so wrapped up in listening that Prompto had to remind him.

“Thanks. Aren't you gonna drink yours?”

“Yeah, just… waiting for the ice to melt.”

“You should have asked for it without ice.”

“You're the one who ordered it, remember?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

“Hey, no big deal. Gives us more time to talk.” And talk and talk. It was great having someone who at least in the moment was genuinely interested in everything he had to say, no matter how boring or inane. At least until his audience started to doze off on him, literally.

“Hey.” Prompto gave his sleepy friend a nudge. “I think we better call it a night.”

“I don't wanna.” He pulled himself closer to Prompto and nearly off his seat, an action Prompto quickly stopped by raising his tail to support him. “I want to stay with you.”

“That's, uh, really flattering, but I have to go, too.”

“Then I'll go with you.”

“I don't think you want to do that.”

“Why not?” Almost his entire weight was on either Prompto’s shoulder or tail now.

“I just…”

“I like you.” His voice was right by Prompto’s ear as he nuzzled his neck. “And I don't want to go back. Not yet. I want to be with you. I like being with you.”

Prompto bit his lip. What options did he have? “If I call you a cab, can you tell them where you live?”

“No. Not going back.”

“Will you tell me?”

“No.”

Great. No easy option, he was going to have to get rid of him the hard way. He really hated this part. “Okay, you really want to come home with me?”

“Mmhm.”

“Then let's go.” He eased his friend off of him, still keeping the arm around the shoulders for support, and got him onto his feet. Like that it was relatively simple to get him outside and into the cool night air. “You good so far?”

“Mmhm. How far is it?”

“Pretty far, we're gonna need to take the subway. But before that I need you to do something for me. Can you let go for a sec?”

“You're not going to try to ditch me, are you?”

“Nope, I just want to show you something.”

“Okay.” He pulled his arm free and stood mostly steady on his own.

Prompto took a deep breath and let it go. This was it. He moved back a few feet and brought the trailing section of his tail around in front of him. The silvery scales looked colorful under the gold and neon lights. He watched as slowly his friend's expression shifted as the truth sunk in. His bleary gaze turned wide eyed and he nearly stumbled.

“No way. You're a real naga?”

“Yup.” Prompto laughed nervously and drew the coils of his tail in closer. “A real, live na- huh?”

Normally when he caught people by surprise about what he was they backed away. This guy was instead lurching toward him. “I can't believe it, I met a naga.”

“You… aren't sca-aAK what are you doing?” He quickly yanked the hands away from grabbing at his hips. “Do you mind?”

“Sorry, I just wanted to feel it.”

“Feel what?” Did this guy seriously just grope him? No one had ever tried to grope him before.

“Your tail.”

“Geez, ask first at least.”

“Can I?”

Prompto really had to think about it. Okay, so the guy was drunk, and it wasn't as if he hadn't made it very clear that he had no boundaries. And he was asking now, so at least he was trying. But what really settled it was just that here was someone who not only wasn't afraid, but actually liked nagas.

“Okay, fine, but not like that. Hold still and put out your hand.” When he did as told, Prompto brought up the end of his tail to place on his open palm. “Just don't squeeze it or anything, that's still part of me.”

“Wow…” His thumb and fingers gently stroked the scales. “It's soft.”

“Thanks.”

“Can you eat people?”

“W-what!? What kind of question is that?”

“Nagas can do that, right? You can eat someone whole.”

“We can, but we don't. We're not monsters.” He tugged his tail free and tucked it in close. It figured even this guy thought that way about them.

“So you wouldn't?”

“No, of course not.”

“Not even if I asked?”

“No, I, what?”

“Would you eat me if I asked you to?”

Prompto was stunned to silence. Was this guy serious? He must have heard at least some of the urban myths of nagas preying on weaker species like humans. And almost no one aside from other nagas knew or cared to learn how it really worked. “Why... why would you want to be eaten?”

“It would be kind of like the club.”

“Uh… how is that anything alike?”

“Being inside someone, I wouldn't have to think about anything and no one would know me or bother me or ask me to do anything.”

“Wouldn't you be worried about, y’know… dying?”

“No. Nagas don't really eat people to death… do they?”

“No. I mean, it's something we're physically capable of, but that's like, murder and practically cannibalism, so no, no we don't.”

“Then why would I worry?”

Prompto sighed. This guy was weird for sure, but he might be the one human in all Insomnia who would trust a naga so blindly, and Prompto had to admit it felt good to not be treated like a monster. “Okay, tell you what. You can spend the night at my place and if you're still this chill about everything when you're sober, we can… talk about the whole eating thing. Sound fair?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Prompto.” His arm looped back around Prompto’s shoulders and he rested his head on his chest. How could anyone be so trusting? Oh right, alcohol.

“We'll see if you still feel like thanking me in the morning. Now come on, we've still got a train to catch.”

One train ride and a clumsy several block walk saw them to Prompto’s house, or more accurately his parents’ house. They'd last visited two months ago and there weren't any plans for their next visit yet, so it was basically his. A roomy two story in the suburbs, it offered plenty of space to stretch out a tail or two but if naga house parties were a thing it would require a lot of overlapping.

He got his new friend to the couch and slid him down onto it. A loop of tail scooped up his feet to get them on as well. “Make yourself comfy, I'll go get a blanket and pillows.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled sleepily. He'd already slept through most of the train ride. “Your house is nice.”

“Thanks.” He didn't really do much with the place past keeping it clean and finding spots for souvenirs his parents sent home. Spare blankets and pillows were stored neatly in a hall closet so it didn't take long to find them, but even so by the time he got back his guest was asleep. He carefully pushed a pillow under his head and draped a blanket over him.

So. He'd really brought some random cute human home. Some random cute human who liked nagas and wanted to be eaten by one, or at least he did when he was drunk. It still seemed way more likely that come morning the fact that he would be waking up in the home of an unfamiliar naga was going to go over very, very badly. But it was too late to go back on that now.

Prompto made his way to bed, hoping he wouldn't wake up to the sound of police sirens.


	2. Wakey Wakey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I'm certain I wrote. This one wrote itself. Y'all, this is gonna take awhile. I hope you're ready for a few more chapters before the big moment, because this isn't it and the next one might not be either. If I still haven't gotten there by Chapter 4, you may proceed with the throwing of the tomatoes. Unless you're enjoying the fluffy interim, in which case welcome and I love you!

The first rays of sunshine trickled through the curtains as Prompto's alarm began buzzing. He stuck out a hand to swat it off, thoughts slowly coming back to him. The end of his tail was throbbing from getting stomped on repeatedly last night, he was going to need to put a heat pack on that and maybe take a potion if it was bad enough. He slid out of bed, his tail drooping to the floor until there was enough for him to stand on, and he wound his way into the bathroom. A hot shower would help, and it would get the lingering smells from the club off him.

The club… Oh right! That guy he brought home! The shower abruptly went from long and indulgent to scrubbing furiously and trailing water all the way through the hall and down the stairs.

A sprawled figure still occupied his couch, one leg hanging off and an arm trying to cuddle the armrest. Prompto crept closer, flicking his tongue anxiously. He looked alive, still breathing and all, so that was good. And it was pretty early, plus he'd been pretty drunk, so it made sense he'd be sleeping in. That meant Prompto had plenty of time to figure out how to handle the situation from here. Starting with mopping up after himself.

Floor dry, teeth brushed, hair styled, and a comfy t-shirt on he ventured back downstairs to where his guest was still sleeping, probably totally unaware that he'd talked a naga into taking him home with him. Well he had been drunk, so putting out a glass of water and some painkiller on the coffee table for him was probably a good start. And then… breakfast? Food tended to smooth out just about any situation.

Prompto was no cook, but he could throw rice in a rice cooker. Crack a few eggs over it and that would be a good breakfast for both of them! …Except for the difference in portion sizes. He quickly gulped down a half dozen eggs and started searching the kitchen for smaller bowls with no luck. He was just going to have to make do and hope for the best.

By the time the rice was ready there was still no change in the living room. Prompto tried to be patient, but the waiting was driving him crazy. What if the guy woke up and panicked at the sight of him? What if he screamed so loud the neighbors heard and called the police? What if he got so scared he had a heart attack?

It took a lot of struggling to think through the panic, but Prompto came up with an idea. If he stood behind the couch and just gently shook his guest awake, that wouldn't be scary, right? No tail, no worries. It could work. He moved into position and reached over to very lightly push on the guy’s shoulder.

Nothing happened. He tried again, gripping it and giving a little shake. This got an annoyed grumble, so progress. Another shake and this time there was movement in the form of a hand reaching out to his. He let it feel around the back of his hand, figuring that might help, but instead it grabbed him by the wrist and pulled.

“Woah, hey!” Prompto yelped, tugged forward by a surprisingly tight grip. He tried to pull back, but now both hands were trying to drag his arm in under the covers. Who knew sleeping humans were basically ambush predators? The guy’s entire body was trying to curl in on the captive arm and Prompto half expected him to start biting.

Bracing his free arm against the back of the couch, he tried again to pull himself loose, but all that accomplished was moving the entire human who in turn retaliated, yanking on his arm with what sounded almost like a growl. It pulled Prompto part way onto the couch’s back, his upper rib cage and everything above hanging over his guest. Oh yeah, this plan was going just great.

Still no biting going on, but he did feel his captive hand being pressed against a warm cheek. So his new friend was a cuddler, huh? That was actually really cute, or it would have been if it wasn't putting him in a really awkward, really uncomfortable position. Even with most of his weight still on his tail, the couch was digging into his first stomach. He was still contemplating his predicament when another fierce tug pulled his upper half completely over the couch back and onto his guest, leaving a trailing tail very visible.

Instead of waking up from having several pounds of naga land on him, the human instead released his arm and threw an arm over his back, holding him in a sleepy embrace. Okay. So this was happening. At least getting away without waking him was looking a lot easier than expected.

Step 1, get his tail somewhere more useful than hanging over the couch. The easiest way to do that would be to pass it over the front of the couch and onto the floor. Then he could slip out of the guy’s grasp and get out of sight really fast. Getting his tail all onto the back of the couch was an easy start, but lowering it from there to floor without touching anything on the couch was easier said than done. He had to focus, keep the muscles tight and stiff, use the end of the tail as an anchor while the rest was suspended in the air.

Prompto was so intently focused on maneuvering his tail that he wasn't paying attention to his hand gripping tightly to whatever was closest, including someone else's shirt and shoulder. The pain of fingers digging into him made his guest alert enough to try to pry them loose.

Whoomphf! Almost an entire naga tail fell like a sack of potatoes onto his legs, snapping him full out of sleep. He blinked up at an unfamiliar face looking down at him in horror.

“What… just happened?”

“Uh…” Prompto desperately searched for anything to say. “Good morning! I made breakfast!”

His guest stared at him. “...And you are?”

“Hi, I'm Prompto, we met at the club last night, remember? You, uh, asked if you could come to my place for the night?”

“I… what? What the hell was I think-” He tried to sit up and move his legs, but found himself thoroughly pinned. “Uh, why are you on me?”

“Oh, that. Funny story. I was trying to wake you up and you sort of grabbed me and pulled me down on top of you.” Oh right, like he was going to buy that. This was a disaster!

“Oh, sorry.” His arm slid off of Prompto to let him up.

“No prob. I'm just gonna get off of you now. Oh, but, um, you don't have to get up! Your head’s probably hurting and all anyway, so you can just stay right there.” Prompto babbled desperately as he slid his tail down onto the floor. It wasn't subtle at all.

No doubt feeling how not like human legs that was, his guest leaned to the side to look over his shoulders at the long stretch of scales that lead right back to him. “You're a naga.”

“Funny, you said the same thing last night. Uh… please don't scream?”

“Don't worry, I won't. I'm not scared of demis.”

“Oh, really?” Prompto took the chance to get the rest of the way off of him. “That's a relief.”

His guest sat up, putting a hand to his head and squeezing his eyes shut. “Ugh, how much did I drink?”

“No clue, you were already pretty wasted by the time you found me. But I got something for your head.” He snagged the bottle of pills and the glass of water to offer.

His friend gratefully accepted, gulping down two pills at once and chasing them with the water. Not bad for a human. “Thanks. Sorry again about all of this. Apparently I'm a pushy idiot when I'm drunk.”

“Eh, I've seen worse. At least you were friendly.”

“Hopefully not too friendly.”

Prompto thought back to the hands groping the start of his tail. “Only a little.”

“That's good.” He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it as much into place as it was going to get without a comb. “You said something about breakfast?”

“Yeah, it's just rice and eggs, nothing fancy.”

“Just how I like it.”

“Great! Let me get you a bowl.” Prompto went into the kitchen and dining room, his friend following behind. “How many eggs?”

“Just one.” He took a seat at the table, watching Prompto as he scooped the fluffy white rice into a massive bowl and cracked an egg over the top. He turned in place by twisting his tail and slid the bowl over to him along with a fork. “Thanks.”

After getting a second bowl with three eggs, Prompto sat to join him. “Hope it's okay. If anyone could ruin something this simple, it'd probably be me.”

He took a bite and smiled. “Tastes fine. Did I tell you what sort of foods I like or something?”

“No, this was a wild guess. You didn't really tell me anything about you, not even your name.”

“Oh. You can call me Noct.”

“Alright, Noct.” Weird name, but he was a weird guy. Like how right now he was watching Prompto a little too closely while he was eating. He was already trying to take small bites and chew extra like a human would, he really didn't need to be judged on it. “You've, uh, really never met a naga before, have you?”

Noct shook his head. “No. Most of the demis I've met have been more…”

“Human?”

“Bipedal.”

“Yeah, no surprise. There's more of them than the rest of us, at least in the city.”

Noct looked down at his bowl, swirling the egg into the rice. “So… besides talking you into letting me stay the night, did I do anything else stupid?”

“Well, you did kind of ask me to, uh, eat you.”

Noct winced. “Wow, drunk me has no filter, that's great. I am really sorry about that.”

Prompto laughed, relieved. “I told you, you're fine. I knew there was no way you really meant that.”

“No, I did. That's the stupid part.”

“Oh, so you- what? You seriously want me to eat you?”

“Yes, I mean, I want to be eaten, or swallowed whole, whatever you call it, but I didn't mean to blurt it out to the first naga I met while I was drunk. You must have thought I was nuts.”

“Kind of, yeah.”

“I'm really sorry, I promise I'm not that much of a total creep. I know that kind of thing is super rude and probably speciesist or something. I just…” He sighed, his shoulders slumping wearily. “It's no excuse, but I have been so stressed lately. I needed to get away, even just for one night. That's why I was at the club, drinking. I wasn't trying to drag someone else into dealing with my issues.”

Prompto stretched an arm across the table to put a hand on his shoulder. “Seriously, it's okay. You weirded me out a little, but not enough that I wasn't cool with you crashing at my place. And yeah, not gonna lie, wanting to be eaten does sound kind of crazy, but so does a human who actually likes nagas and that's definitely not a bad thing. You just don't have great self preservation instincts.”

Noct smiled. “Well you've got that part right.”

“So I guess if what you need is a place to get away from whatever you're dealing with… you could come hang out with me? And we'll uh, we can talk about the whole eating thing. I mean, I did kind of promise I would if you still wanted to when you were thinking straight.”

“I'm not going to hold you to any promises you made when I was drunk and saying who knows what to get you to agree. But… if you really wouldn't mind me coming over again sometime…”

“No, that'd be great. We can hang out, play games, do… whatever else you like doing.”

The small smile on Noct’s face spread into a grin. “And maybe some of what you want to do for a change?”

“Yeah, that too. You've got a phone, right? Let me give you my number.”

“Sure.” Noct pulled out his phone to swap numbers. “Feels kind of like we're doing this all backwards.”

“Really? I wouldn't know. Never picked up a new friend at the club before.”

“I've never even been to a club before so you've still got more experience there.”

“If you ever do go back, let me go with you. I'll make sure you don't ask anyone else to eat you.”

“Thanks, but I think I've had enough clubbing. Still feels like my head got clubbed.” He rubbed at his temples and let his eyes close for several seconds.

“You can chill here until you're feeling better. It's not like I had any big plans for today, just puttin my tail up and watching tv.”

“Thanks, but I shouldn't stay too long.”

“Busy life to get back to?”

“You have no idea.”

“Well, whenever you need a break from it, give me a call.”

If it was possible for his smile to get any deeper and warmer, it did. “Thanks. I will


End file.
